


Captain Training

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Oikawa was still giving him the extra attention that came with being the future captain, and that was as normal as it could be, but something was different in the way Oikawa was looking at him. Yahaba was afraid that, despite all his joking, Oikawa believed the prevailing rumor that Yahaba had a crush on him.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [looking is free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167109) by [squidmemesinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc). 



It had been innocent, the first time Yahaba just zoned out and ended up staring as Oikawa changed his shirt. Sure, maybe he had a crush, but he knew how to keep himself in check, he had spent two whole years hiding those particularly weird feelings from his captain and all it took was a moment of carelessness and suddenly the whole team thought they knew something about him. It was beside the fact that there actually  _was_  something for them to know.   
  
After that things were strange, or stranger than they’d been before. Oikawa was still giving him the extra attention that came with being the future captain, and that was as normal as it could be, but something was different in the way Oikawa was looking at him. Yahaba was afraid that, despite all his joking, Oikawa believed the prevailing rumor that Yahaba had a crush on him. Although, he remembered fondly, Oikawa had called him cute, but surely it didn’t mean anything. Oikawa was affectionate by his very nature, he just hoped he hadn’t messed things up by letting his eyes wander.   
  
It was late after practice when Yahaba was supposed to meet Oikawa to watch a game together. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the action itself, but they were meeting at the club room before walking back to Oikawa’s house together, that was different. Yahaba twisted his hands together nervously as he approached the club room. A light that shone through the windows high on the wall out into the night air was the only evidence that the place wasn’t deserted, and Yahaba walked quickly.   
  
A noise coming through the door stopped Yahaba short just before he grabbed the handle. It sounded like heavy breathing, though that wouldn’t have been loud enough to hear, it was something else, a breathy panting that he recognized but couldn’t place the sound of. He stopped and listened, putting his ear close to the wood of the door. He heard more of the panting, and then something like a whimper that was enough for him to recognize the voice. It was Oikawa, which was to be expected, and for a brief few seconds Yahaba wondered if he’d done something to screw up his knee again.   
  
It hit him suddenly as his fingers wrapped around the door handle: those weren’t sounds of pain, those were sounds of…. Pleasure. His jaw dropped open and he almost ran away. Oikawa was masturbating in the club room, he was jacking off and not being particularly quiet about it and, judging by the time on his phone, Yahaba was already five minutes late, surely Oikawa knew that?   
  
His hand hovered over the door handle again. He could just go in, like he would have if he hadn’t heard anything, Oikawa had to have been prepared for that eventuality, and, it would be embarrassing, but he’d live, probably. He was getting louder again as Yahaba listened, and the whimpering noises were more pronounced. It almost sounded like he was talking, but he couldn’t make out Oikawa’s words. Judging by the speed of the panting Oikawa was almost finished, and Yahaba decided it would be best to just wait. If Oikawa finished and cleaned himself up before Yahaba came in that would be the best case scenario, it didn’t matter if he was late.   
  
“Ya-yahaba-chan.” Oikawa’s voice said more firmly than any of the incomprehensible speaking he’d been doing before and Yahaba thought his knees would collapse. His shoulder bumped the door and his hand gripped the handle for leverage. He froze. He was sure he made a noise, but Oikawa wasn’t stopping. He was chanting Yahaba’s name now, both with and without the honorific. He said the name with every breath.   
  
Yahaba’s hands were shaking and with a shock he noticed his own arousal tenting his pants. Oikawa had slightly quieted down, and Yahaba almost fell again when he spoke.  
  
“Open the door, Yahaba-chan, I want you to watch me.” Oikawa’s voice was wrecked, still full of breathy sighs but Yahaba didn’t know how to say no to that. He couldn’t even get it through his mind what was happening and he opened the door with his shaking hand.   
  
Oikawa was sitting on a bench leaning back against the wall. His legs were spread in front of him and his hand was in his shorts. His shirt was pulled up to his armpits and he had his free hand pinching a nipple. He didn’t look away when Yahaba watched him, and he didn’t break their eye contact. He groaned louder until it was a full on moan and Yahaba watched as he shook through his orgasm, only breaking the eye contact when his eyes squeezed shut involuntarily.   
  
Yahaba wasn’t sure what he was going to do, how he was supposed to react, until Oikawa beckoned him to come closer and smiled. He walked with halting steps, nearly tripping. When he was close enough, almost standing between Oikawa’s still spread legs, Oikawa took his clean hand and held it to the front of Yahaba’s pants.   
  
“I’m glad you liked the show, Yahaba-chan. It was just for you.” Oikawa said, smiling up at him. “Now let’s see if I can help you with this. Maybe teach you a thing or two.” 


End file.
